


Love Me Harder

by KaixChan



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Blow Jobs, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaixChan/pseuds/KaixChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Hands running down smooth muscles, resting on a belt and the waistband of jeans. Dark eyes gaze upwards, searching their partner’s face, for any indication that they’ve gone too far and have to stop.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Harder

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this my Christmas present to anyone who enjoys my Eppescest works. o3o I consider this to take place sometime in late Season 5 / early Season 6, when Don's still recovering from the events of The Fifth Man. *nods*
> 
> Sex _still_ isn't my strong point, but I've been reading a lot of Eppescest smut that I wanted to attempt to write some again. 
> 
> Title is inspired by Ariana Grande's song by the same name.
> 
> Please enjoy and feedback is appreciated.

Hands running down smooth muscles, resting on a belt and the waistband of jeans. Dark eyes gaze upwards, searching their partner’s face, for any indication that they’ve gone too far and have to stop. They’ll do it, for their partner’s sake. They don’t want to do anything to bring up painful memories of the past. 

In response, their lover rests their hand on their curls and runs calloused fingers through it. _It’s okay, ___the gesture speaks. _I’m fine._

Charlie closes his eyes at the tender ministrations. A small smile quirks his lips upwards. He hears Don’s breath hitch and he opens his eyes, alarm coursing through him. His brother was still sensitive. 

“No, no,” his elder brother says, shaking his head. He offers a little smirk at Charlie and presses his hand more firmly against his head. “Keep going. I’m okay.” 

“Are you sure?” Charlie questions, not knowing if it was Don’s way of wanting to please him or he legitimately was all right. 

“Really.” 

The youngest Eppes nods, returning to the task at hand. His eyes take in the too smooth and white skin of a certain scar and pain slices through his nerves. The stabbing scar. Something he’ll never forgive himself for. Even if he hadn’t been the one to stab Don, he’d be the one to put him in the position. 

He moves forward, lips pressing against the skin before hands drift to deftly remove his brother’s belt. Tossing carelessly to the side (earning a small chuckle from Don as he did), Charlie works on pushing those sinfully tight jeans down Don’s legs, his hands mapping bare skin as it was revealed. 

Finally, finally, all Don was wearing was his boxers. Charlie’s hands find the elastic and give it a little snap, his eyes drifting upwards when he hears his brother’s surprised gasp. He pulls them down to follow the jeans and belt on the floor, and at last, his prize was presented in front of him. 

Licking his lips, Charlie leans forward, pressing his hands against Don’s hips as his mouth envelops his brother’s cock. He smiles around his mouthful as Don moans above him, and his fingers move in small circles as he continues suckling. Even with his hands on his elder brother’s hips, they still jerk involuntarily as Don rides the waves of pleasure Charlie presents him with. 

A few minutes later, and all Charlie hears is a growled “Charlie,” before Don comes down his throat. 

Charlie gets up, a lazy smile on his face, and he shoves his tongue inside Don’s mouth before he can protest. Another surprised gasp erupts from his brother and Charlie takes a weird kind of pleasure that he surprised his normally unsurpisable brother twice. “Is that better?” he asks, resting his head against his brother’s chest and listening to his thudding heartbeat. 

“That was…” Don pauses. “Damn, buddy. I never thought you were that good.” 

Charlie smirks. “You thought because you always did the fucking I never knew how to do anything?” 

“…Maybe.” 

The mathematician laughs. “Oh, brother mine. This is just the beginning. You have _no idea_ of the surprises that await you.” 

“Yeah?” Don shakes his head and pulls his brother up so he can kiss his lips. “I can’t wait.” 


End file.
